


i'll chew you up (i'll spit you out)

by cherry_shot



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Spanking, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_shot/pseuds/cherry_shot
Summary: It’s not a kink.





	

“Josh, I can feel you staring at my ass man.” 

Jolting up when he heard his name, eyes slowly moving to Tyler’s eyes, which were squinting at him from across the hotel room, arms crossed on pointed hips as he waited for an answer. 

Josh’s got one hand halfway down his pants, resting between the warmth between his legs, while the other one flipped lazily through the channels on the shitty hotel t.v. neither of them were watching. His eyes had been focused on watching Tyler dress, the way his shirt hung on him just enough to expose his chest tattoo’s and Tyler took far too long picking out a pair of boxers to wear leaving Josh’s eyes and dick a nice, nice view. 

“I’m sorry, was I supposed to ask permission?” Josh asked, tossing the remote to the floor and tucking his now free arm behind his head. He leaned back against the headboard of the bed and frowned as Tyler -finally- pulled on a pair of boxers. 

“No,” Tyler said, crossing over to the bed and poking Josh in the side until he scooted over enough for him to crawl in the bed beside him, “I could just feel you staring, super creepy dude.” 

Removing his hand from his pants, Josh rolled over towards Ty and grabbed at his hips, yanking them together as he shoved his face into Tyler’s warm neck saying, “Since when do you care about staring.” 

“Never have, you were just burning a hole in the back of my head.” Tyler curled towards Josh, already feeling warmer, and puffed a breath of air up towards his hair. It was getting too long again. He’d have to cut it soon, he’d shave it off if it weren't for Josh. He liked having it pulled. 

“I wasn’t staring at your head.” Josh replied. 

“I know.” Tyler said, laughing, but it died in his throat when Josh moved a hand lower past Tyler’s hips to rest on the smooth rise of his ass. His breath hitched and Tyler felt himself involuntarily jerked back against Josh’s hands as they squeezed. 

“Take off your underwear.” Josh said bluntly, kissing up Tyler’s neck as his hands kneaded the flesh beneath them. 

“Well because you asked so nicely.” Tyler joked, hands already moving up to the waistband of his boxers as he blew at his hair again, practically whining when Josh bit at his neck. 

“Pretty please?” 

“Please?” Tyler mimicked, letting Josh pull him up into a half sitting position so he could lean up against the tanned expanse of Josh’s chest while Josh’s hands slipped past his boxers, “Don’t think I’ve heard you use the p-word in a while.” 

 

“It’s cause you got something in there I want,” Josh said, smiling, before smirking at adding, “desperately.”

“Geez you ever considered a career in the adult industry?” Tyler laughed, kissing the side of Josh’s nose and cheeks as he rolled his eyes, “Cause I’ve definitely heard that line in a porno before.” 

“You been watchin’ porn without me?” 

Tyler looked up at him, eyes wide, “You want me to be watching porn with you Jish?” 

“Shouldn't be getting off without me, naughty, naughty.” Josh cooed, reaching his hands down to grab as Tyler’s ass as he kissed him again, yanking him forward so that Tyler was straddling Josh’s legs with his knees 

“Mhh.” Was all Tyler responded as Josh bit at the junction between his jaw and neck and rolled is hips up against him. Josh’s hands slipped up underneath Tyler’s underwear and Tyler bit his own lip as his hands ran along his ass. When he slapped him, one hand raising up then, just as quickly, coming back down on the soft flesh of his ass, Tyler lost his grip and moaned loudly, shuddering against Josh’s chest. 

“Knew you liked that.” 

Josh said, skimming over the pink tinted skin with the same hand that had hit him, and Tyler could only nod, burying his his face in Josh’s neck and murmuring -in between kissing him- “You doubted it?” 

“No, of course not,” Josh said, rolling his hips up against Tyler’s, “I know what gets my baby off.” Tyler rolled his eyes but he didn’t protest, even as Josh pushed them further into the center of the bed and moved his hands to rest on Tyler’s waist, running over the tensed parts of his lower back. “You’re tense,” Josh said, kissing the spot right below Tyler’s ear as he massaged his back lightly. 

“Mh hm.” Tyler responded, eyes closed as Josh’s hands ran over him, “been a long week.” 

“I know a way to relax,” Josh said, and Tyler felt Josh push him back away from him before tugging Ty back over to lay over his lap. His hands rubbed Tyler’s ass through his underwear, asking, “This okay?” 

Tyler nodded, they’d done this so many times before it almost felt mundane in routine. But then Josh’s hand smacked him lightly, teasing him more than actually trying to make it hurt, and Tyler’s breath still hitched in his throat as he pressed back against Josh: suddenly it wasn’t routine anymore. 

Josh continued to spank him again over his underwear, hands pausing in between hits to skim underneath the thin fabric and grope at Tyler’s warm skin. Minutes passed, Josh focused on turning Tyler’s skin red hot while he writhed beneath him. 

“Josh, you c-can,” Tyler started to say, his voice sounded stretched and uneven as he spoke and he took a moment to collect him before adding, “go harder.” 

Grinning, Josh squeezed Tyler's flesh between his hands -Tyler already wincing at the touch- in response. He shoved Tyler’s boxers down halfway down his ass, running his hands over the exposed skin lovingly before pulling his hand away and spanking him again, harder this time, leaving a sting behind when he raised his hand again. Tyler yelped, voice catching halfway up his throat as he arched his back. 

Josh lifted one leg up a bit, angling Tyler better and giving Ty more room to grind desperately against him. Which he did, with vigor. 

By now, Tyler had drooled a wet spot on the sheets of the bed, jolting forward with each hit as his face pushed further and further into the sheets. 

“Joshie I-I need… I need you t-to…” 

“Sh, I’ve got you.” Josh said, carding on hand through Tyler’s sweaty hair while the other one smacked him again. Tyler’s hips rolled against his leg, jerking into him as Josh hit him again and again. His ass was burning, sweet and hot underneath Josh’s calloused finger tips that ran over the reddened skin soothingly in between each smack. The hand pressing down on his lower back, holding him in place, gripped the hem of Tyler’s shirt and pushed it up his back revealing his tanned, warm skin. 

After a moment, his hand gripped again at Tyler’s hip as he hit him again. Tyler moaned loudly, burying his face in the sheets of the bed as Josh turned him red. 

The room was quiet save for the sound of skin slapping against skin and Tyler groaned again at the obscenity of it all, eyes watering in overwhelment at the mixture of pleasure and pain his was caught between. 

“Josh.” Tyler said, voice hitching halfway through as Josh’s hand came down again, “please.” 

“I know, I know baby,” Josh responded, admiring the way Tyler squirmed over desperate for something he could barely realize, “we’re almost there.” 

Tyler whined loudly, grinding his hips again against Josh’s clothed leg as he tried to relieve himself. 

“You’re hard,” Josh said, a simple observation and Tyler almost cried when his hands slipped below him to squeeze at his aching cock, “do you want to cum?” 

“Yes!” Tyler practically cried, hips rocking over Josh’s lap. 

“Go ahead baby,” Josh said, smacking him once again and this time Tyler really did let out a sob as his hand hit his already burning flesh once again, before pulling at the hair on the nape of Tyler’s neck and adding, “As long as you can come from me spanking you alone.” 

Tyler nodded, babbling a stream of “I can I can I can” into the bedsheets as Josh smiled above him, hands squeezing his ass between his fingers. 

It took all of three hits before Tyler was crying out, cheeks stained with tears of relief, and cumming into his boxers. Josh’s hands soothed over his abused skin, skimming up his back as Tyler grew limp over his lap. 

“That’s my good boy,” Josh cooed, and Tyler swooned, head spinning as he pushed himself up on his forearms. His legs felt sticky, the thin fabric of his underwear sticking to him uncomfortably and Tyler kicked off the soiled fabric as he moved to lean up against Josh’s chest. Josh’s hands rested on the top of Tyler’s thighs, holding him close, and he grinned over Tyler’s shoulder, nipping at his ear lightly as he said, “You're ass is really red.” 

“Don’t sound so pleased,” Tyler responded, head lolling to the side as he wrapped his arms tighter around Josh preventing him from standing up when he started to pull away. 

“I’m just grabbing the aloe-”

“Don’t want it,” Tyler said, cutting him off, “just wanna lay with you.” 

“You sure? I don’t want you to be too sore tomorrow,” Josh asked, already laying back on the bed and letting Tyler lay atop his, head nestled between his neck and shoulder. Tyler nods and Josh lets him lay there quietly for a minute, before asking, “Feeling better?” 

“Much better, thank you,” Tyler said, before raising his head up and raising one eyebrow at Josh, grinning as he added,” daddy.” 

Josh’s arms tightened around Tyler’s middle, and he rolled his eyes saying, “You’re impossible.” 

“But you love me.” 

“I do,” Josh said, kissing over Tyler’s closed lips once, “so much.” 

“I love you to.” Tyler said, curling into Josh’s side as he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> is it blasphemy that i used a Marina and the Diamonds song for the title of an NSFW joshler fic? i’ve already written some punishment, thought i’d spice things up with some reward ;)
> 
> thanks for reading! leave kudos, comments, and shit if you want. requests @ keptins-been-shot on tumblr.


End file.
